


Blood and Paint

by ProfoundCranium



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Love/Hate, Minor Violence, Poor Catra (She-Ra), Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: The painting was beautiful. Showing Catra in a way that she had never seen before. Beauty, yet her scars were also on full display. Adora had done an amazing job.Then the wood splintered under her hands and Catra screamed.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Blood and Paint

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small ficlet I wrote in the Discord as a venting piece. Nothing special here. Just a little something to share with you guys. Please enjoy!

"I loved you!" 

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" 

Catra pinned Adora against the wall, claws digging into her arms as she held the blonde still.

"Wait! Catra! Listen!" 

"NO! I'M DONE LISTENING TO LIES!" 

The shredded painting was still on the ground, the spilled paint ruining the creation Adora had made for her. Catra had gone feral. Betrayal, anger, rage, hatred, pain. All of it going wild in her head as she hissed in Adora's face. 

"STOP! JUST STOP! WHY DO YOU DO THIS!? ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT ME! RUB IT IN MY FACE? HOW TERRIBLE AND DISGUSTING I AM! I KNOW! EVERY DAY I TELL MYSELF HOW MUCH OF A SHIT PERSON I AM! SO STOP!"

Adora was staring at Catra in shock, shaking her head as she tried to fight back against Catra's rejections. 

"No! That painting was real! It's how i see you! You are beautiful Catra!"

"STOP LYING!" Catra rammed Adora back into the wall, her head hitting the painted material with a dull thud. 

"I AM WORTHLESS! STOP TELLING YOURSELF OTHERWISE!"

"No! You're better then that!" Adora shook off her impact and spoke some more, sounding more and more sure of herself. "You are a beautiful woman who has been through so much. You are worth the world and more."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Catra tightened her grip on Adora's arms, ramming her into the wall again. Adora grunted in pain. But she took this impact better then the last one. 

"Not until you admit it!" 

"NO! BECAUSE IT'S A LIE! LIE LIE LIE LIAR!" 

Catra yelled incoherently as she held Adora still. Adora finally managed to leverage her weight against the wall, launching herself at Catra. They both tumbled across the floor, Catra hissing as she flailed. Adora hissed as she hit the floor, crushing her easel as Catra scored a hit across her cheek.

"SEE? ALL I DO IS HURT PEOPLE! YOU KNOW IT! YOU KNOW WHAT I DO! YOU KNOW HOW I TREAT PEOPLE!" 

Catra was leaning over Adora, holding her by the shirt as she yelled in her face. 

"SAY IT! SAY YOU HATE ME!" 

Adora glared up at Catra, her gaze resolute. 

"I won't... because that would be a lie for me too." 

Catra had no more rage to vent. She just stared down at Adora in anger and confusion, tears leaking from her eyes. Then she shoved Adora into the floor. 

"And that's a mistake." 

They both stayed silent after that... a silent apartment, destroyed and splattered. 

Paint and blood covering the floor in equal measure.


End file.
